My Amazingly Silly Story
by Lily Granger
Summary: Ok, I just read and old story I wrote, and loved it, so I posted it. All my old humor fics are good. Well, please read and review, I personally think it's funny, but you might not. Whateve. Luv u all!


My Amazingly Silly Story  
  


Me: OK, I can't believe I'm writing this. I don't even know what I'm writing! I'm just really bored. I need a good laugh, and there ain't very many funny fics around here, so…  
  
Harry: So, what?   
  
Me: OK, who just said that?  
  
Harry: I did!  
  
Me: Oh, that's a big help, is the name 'I' in the phonebook?   
  
Harry: I dunno, is it?   
  
Me: Are you always this, well, dimwitted?   
  
Harry: Why'd you insult me? You don't even know who I am!   
  
Me: You've got a point there. I could insult you better if I knew who you were.   
  
Harry: You could?   
  
Me: This is a very prosperous conversation, don't you think?   
  
Harry: It is?   
  
Me: *sighs* Who are you? Or do you not remember your name?   
  
Harry: Why wouldn't I remember my name? It's…uh, um, it's…oh shoot…  
  
Hermione: It's Harry Potter.   
  
Harry: It is? Oh, OH! Yeah, it is.   
  
Hermione: I'm Hermione Granger, head of my class-  
  
Me: I know who you are.   
  
Hermione: You do? How do you know?   
  
Me: Well, everyone living in this HOUSE has read it, of course! Anyway, how did you get here? I'm sitting here, typing on my computer, then, all of a sudden, I find myself in a room that's…completely purple? OK, this is just weird…  
  
Hermione: Well, I don't exactly know how we got here; I just remember that I was reading a book-  
  
Me: Well, that's it, then.   
  
Harry: What's what?   
  
Me: Have you been listening to anything I said?   
  
Harry: Did I miss something?   
  
Me: I'm sharing the same feeling as you, Harry, 'ol boy!   
  
Hermione: I all of a sudden feel left out…  
  
Harry: Why?   
  
Me: You know, I'm getting really tired of having you be this stupid. Here, the magic of the keyboard…  
  
Harry all of a sudden gets smarter  
  
Harry: Hey, thanks!   
  
Me: Don't mention it.   
  
(there's a POP! And Ron comes into view)   
  
Ron: Um, hi?   
  
Me: Welcome to this place of random insanity.   
  
Hermione: So that's where we are!   
  
Me: You know, there should really be a fanfiction subject for stupid, plot less, not-quite-making-sense fics, and this fic would be perfect.   
  
Ron: Actually, I kinda like it! For once, Hermione and I aren't together! When will people get that I don't like Hermione?   
  
Hermione: Ron, you like me, I don't like you.   
  
Me: She's right there, Ronnie.   
  
Ron: Don't call me that!   
  
Me: Sorry, Ronnie.   
  
Ron: You do that just to annoy me!   
  
Me: Probably.   
  
Harry: Does this story have a plot yet?   
  
Me: No, but I can change that…  
  
Draco Malfoy suddenly appears in the room  
  
Me: The plot thickens…  
  
Harry: What plot?   
  
Ron: Why did you have to bring him in? Him, of all people-  
  
Hermione: He, of all people, Ron.   
  
Ron: Can I just finish my sentence?   
  
Hermione: Certainly.   
  
Ron: OK, so, he, of all people, had to come in this room…   
  
Me: You know, you're annoying me, Ronnie.   
  
Ron: Ditto.   
  
Me: I'm warning you, Ronnie…  
  
Ron: Come on, what could you do to me?   
  
Me: You have no idea…  
  
Harry: Ron, I think you should take her advice…   
  
Ron: Whatever, Harry.   
  
Draco: Hello? Has everyone forgotten I'm here?   
  
Hermione: Hello. Most likely.   
  
Draco: Why am I here?   
  
Me: At first, I just wanted to annoy Ronnie, but now I'm having other ideas… *glares evilly at Draco, and Ron, a dangerous look on her face*   
  
Draco: I don't like the sound of that…  
  
Harry: You know, all I can say is, try not to annoy her…for your own good.   
  
Hermione: Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing them punished. I don't get it. I'm always either the girlfriend of Ron, Draco, for some odd reason, and Harry, which is just weird…no offence, Harry.   
  
Harry: None taken.   
  
Hermione: As I was saying, I don't like any of you! And some of the fics written about Harry are just scary…  
  
Harry: Which ones? What happens?   
  
Draco: Harry, I've read some of them, and I don't think you wanna know…*exchanges worried looks with Hermione*   
  
Hermione: You've read some? *shivers*   
  
Draco: *gulps* Yeah.   
  
Ron: Am I being ignored here?   
  
Me: You know, Ronnie, sooner or later, you're gonna pull the last straw…  
  
Draco: Uh oh…  
  
Hermione: Ron, don't do anything stupid…  
  
Me: *an evil grin on my face* *says sweetly* Ronnie, who do you hate the most?   
  
Ron: Oh, Draco Malfoy, most likely…or you.   
  
Harry: Ron, I wouldn't say that…  
  
Ron: Why not?   
  
Hermione: Ron, when will you just learn to listen?   
  
Me: No Ronnie, who really annoys you, hmm, maybe…a girl?   
  
Ron: Oh, definitely Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil. They're all girlie, and they're always making googly-eyes at me.   
  
Harry: He's already said too much…  
  
Me: Which one is the worst, Ronnie?   
  
Ron: Oh, I'd say Parvati Patil, because she's a little brat that thinks I love her desperately, and she does whatever Lavender says.   
  
Hermione: Poor Ron…  
  
Draco: He's in for it…  
  
Ron: In for what?   
  
Me: Oh, nothing, Ronnie. Don't listen to them. Nothings going to happen to you…except, maybe this.   
  
Ron: Wha-  
  
Me: The magic of the keyboard! *laughs evilly and grins*   
  
Parvati Patil all of a sudden appears in the room  
  
Ron: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?   
  
Hermione: We warned you…  
  
Me: Oh Ronnie, never fret! I'm not done yet!  
  
Harry: Nice knowing ya, Ron!   
  
Ron: Guys? Help, guys?   
  
Draco: Hate to say it, but I told you so!   
  
Ron: Told me wha-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Me: I told you I wasn't done!   
  
Parvati runs towards Ron, and they start kissing  
  
Hermione: *covers her eyes* Ooh, I don't want to see this…  
  
Harry: What did you do to them?   
  
Me: Oh, just a simple kissing charm. Little Ronnie doesn't want to kiss Parvati, but he's forced to. And they're kissing rather passionately, don't you think? Ah, how romantic.   
*Sure enough, they look and see Ron and Parvati kissing passionately, Parvati looking very happy, and Ron's eyes wandering around wildly, pleading for help*  
  
Hermione: *takes her hands off her eyes and giggles* Hehe! We warned him! But, NO! He won't listen to us.   
  
Draco: Hermione, I never knew you this way before…  
  
Hermione: What do you mean by that, Draco? *inching closer to him*  
  
Draco: I dunno, just, I've always thought you were just a know-it-all Gryffindor, and…  
  
Hermione: I always thought you were just a rotten Slytherin, but now…  
  
*_They start kissing passionately without the kissing charm_*  
  
Harry: Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when that happened.   
  
Me: Me neither. Wait a second…Harry? *_turning towards him_*  
  
Harry: I don't see why not!  
  
Me: Yeah, what the heck!  
  
*_Start kissing passionately too, yet again, without the kissing charm_*  
  
And this story is finally finished.   
  
  
_Authors Note:_ Ok, one of my 'weirder' fics, but I kinda like it. Sorry about all the kissing. Whatever. Please don't flame me, but I'd like you to review. You can say you didn't like the story _nicely_, but nothing like: YOUR STORY SUCKS! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE WRITER! Cuz that makes me sad. *sniff* Okay, thanks for reading! P.S. (No characters except 'Me' belong to me.) :)   
  
  
  



End file.
